heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Technopics
The is a worldwide sports festival held once every four years.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Prologue Principles The Technopics is held at the Olympia Dome, a giant man-made island floating in the Atlantic Ocean. On the surface, the Technopics is supposedly a peaceful festival with the four major world powers cooperating and competing in sports. However it functions as a proxy war with a technological race between the world powers and no concept of fairness or sportsmanship between the competitors. The trouble that arises is officially condemned by the management of the Olympia Dome but seen as an enjoyable aspect by spectators, which is why the Technopics is also commonly known as the or the .Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 1 The Technopics permits a certain degree of doping, within the legal limits allowed for civilians outside of the competition. Drugs mixed within drinks during the event are not permitted.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 3 The doping carried out for athletes is recorded as they enter an event and a test taken after the event to make sure that extra doping hasn't been performed. Athletes are often assigned bodyguards due to the risk of attacks from other world powers, intending to eliminate the competition outside of the contest. With little sportsmanship involved in the Technopics, athletes also have to be on guard against attacks from the competition during the contest. Due to the various factors involved, the average lifespan of Technopic athletes isn't particularly long.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Enemy Forces 3 The total sum of the monetary flow generated in the Olympia Dome by the Technopics apparently exceeds that of the financial activity of the entire Northern European Restricted Zone.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 4 Events * : A marksmanship event and a variation on the triathlon, in three stages held over three days; running, swimming and cycling. The end score is an average of the scores from each day. **The first stage has competitors running 25km, stopping three times along the way for long-distance sharpshooting, with the targets being human-shaped or flying disks. **The second stage is a combination of long-distance swimming and sharpshooting, carried out inside the main dome.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 3 **The third stage has the competitors cycling for 120km. The sharpshooting in this stage requires the competitors to use both hands to aim their sniper rifles at targets while riding their bicycle.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 1 Background At some point in the past, the Technopics developed out of the , with almost all of the spirit of the original festival being lost.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 8Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Enemy Forces 3 Chronology Purge of Technopics During the summer games of the Technopics, in which Mariydi Whitewitch was participating, in the shootathlon, the group known as Athletica enacted a plan to destroy the twisted festival and restore the original form of the Olympics. Hijacking one of the Ocean Substations providing the Olympia Dome with power, they intended to start a firefight between the Objects guarding the dome by tricking them into thinking one of the others had attacked them, with the dome being caught in the crossfire. Their plan was ultimately thwarted due to Mariydi's actions.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue Participants *Mariydi Whitewitch (Capitalist Corporations, Shootathlon) *Erie Greenhat (Information Alliance, Shootathlon) References Category:Events